


食髓 ｜ 下

by Mulimuli



Category: R1SE (Band), 嘉闻, 嘉齐如梦, 旷世齐闻
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulimuli/pseuds/Mulimuli
Kudos: 18





	食髓 ｜ 下

“翟潇闻，” 张颜齐终于开了口，“你是为了焉栩嘉出的柜吗？”

手机屏幕突然灭了，翟潇闻的脸隐入黑夜，张颜齐看不清他的表情，只觉得这沉默比一万年还长。

是因为焉栩嘉吗，好像是，又不是。

出柜的前一天他们上床了，焉栩嘉把他摁在床上狠狠地顶 撞，除了情动，翟潇闻还觉得轻松，像根被压了很久的羽毛突然抽走了石头，被风托着，旋转，漂浮，下坠，都不在乎。翟潇闻从青春期就知道自己喜欢同性，可他的整个青春，甚至目前为止的人生，全都是张颜齐。他第一次遗精时梦到的是张颜齐，第一次手淫到高潮想的也是张颜齐。那些湿答答的梦和泥泞不堪的自己都是卡在翟潇闻咽喉里的鱼刺，吐不得，咽不得，在不为人知的地方划出细碎的伤口，又腥又甜。

焉栩嘉进入他，撕裂他，碾碎他，那些秘密也跟着被撞碎了，他无望的美梦，他无望的爱人。第二天翟潇闻向家里出了柜，喜欢同性和喜欢张颜齐，说出一个总要好受些。

手机屏幕又亮了，是焉栩嘉的微信，翟潇闻问他要不要一起玩滑板，他回了个好。

“是。”翟潇闻笑了笑，再漫长的极夜也会天亮，天亮前，秘密都该藏好。

张颜齐又点了一支烟只让它烧着，“人这辈子遇到真正相爱的人的机率近乎奇迹，遇到了就好好珍惜......”

“不听不听，张七念经。”翟潇闻捂着耳朵直晃脑袋，他太知道张颜齐了，校辩论队的结辩选手，拔高度上价值，站在世界中心呼唤爱。

翟潇闻走了，那支烟也燃到尽头，烟灰伴着火星下坠，触地便熄灭。张颜齐觉得应景，尘归尘，土归土，痴心妄想活该黄粱一梦。

翟潇闻和焉栩嘉约在下午，和张颜齐吃过午饭后，向他借滑板。张颜齐属于这城市玩滑板比较早的一拨人，高中就在街上窜，大学成立了滑板社，成为第一任社长。张颜齐挑了块新板，板尾的角落里喷绘了很小一个他underground的名字YoRoll，他甚至都不记得这块板是哪来的。翟潇闻调侃张颜齐舍不得给他玩黑猫那块板，张颜齐表示确实舍不得。出门前张颜齐嘱咐翟潇闻别受伤，但也别给他丢脸。

但这个脸，翟潇闻还是丢了。焉栩嘉正用碘伏给翟潇闻擦伤的手肘消毒，他坐在滑板上哼哼唧唧，“嘉哥，你轻点，我怕疼～”翟潇闻的声音又细又软，故意拉长的尾音也黏糊糊的，像某种邀请。焉栩嘉喜欢翟潇闻的声音，平时是叮叮当当的山涧溪流，摁在床上呻吟时又像蛊人心魂的银铃。

他们第一次上床前刚和别人打完架，那天他为YoRoll出头，被几个人堵在巷子里揍，其中两个人强迫着他跪在地上但他死也不道歉。不知道从那里冒出来的翟潇闻替他挨了好几下，翟潇闻笑嘻嘻地递烟，掏钱请宵夜，他才得了救。处理完伤口他俩都没法回家，焉栩嘉在医院附近找了最好的酒店，开房时翟潇闻盯着价格说什么都只开一间。

两个人直挺挺地躺着谁都睡不着，他们这个年纪，说不好听点是个木头桩子都想顶顶。纱布下的血腥味和飙升的肾上腺素烧掉了理智，焉栩嘉把翟潇闻摁在床上，俯身吻下去，又用力撞进去，没有经验，全凭本能地顶撞，又凶又狠，顶弄得翟潇闻从呜呜咽咽地哭到细细碎碎地呻吟，求他慢一点又求他快一点。高 潮过后翟潇闻在他怀里沉沉睡去，他在翟潇闻光 裸的背上落了好几个吻。

第二天翟潇闻醒得早，趴在他肩上，眼泪欲落不落的，噘着嘴抱怨，“疼死我了。”

焉栩嘉也内疚，翟潇闻身上的淤青一半是为他挡了拳头，一半又是他做爱不知轻重。焉栩嘉把翟潇闻抱进怀里，吻轻柔地落在他的额头，眼睫，鼻尖，和嘴唇。焉栩嘉的嗓音很低，抵在翟潇闻耳边哄，几乎把他烧成灰。

裤裆里的东西撑得焉栩嘉有痛感时他才反应过来不该在这时候浮想联翩。 翟潇闻的擦伤处理好了，焉栩嘉问他要不要再试试，翟潇闻眨着眼睛问焉栩嘉会保护他吗，焉栩嘉说会，翟潇闻笑弯了眼睛。

焉栩嘉把坐在滑板上的翟潇闻拉起来，拍拍他裤子上的灰，问：“上次那家餐厅你还想吃吗？”

翟潇闻很快反应过来焉栩嘉说的是哪家，上次他们做完爱饿得要死，焉栩嘉点的酒店每客四位数的自助送到房间。焉栩嘉看他没见过世面的样子，轻描淡写地说这是家能看星空的顶层旋转餐厅，下次可以堂食。当时翟潇闻嘴里塞得鼓起了腮帮子，头点得像个拨浪鼓。

但翟潇闻没想到的是，焉栩嘉说的星空是人造的。翟潇闻盯着头顶在模拟斗转星移的屏幕，像是经历了亿万万年。他想起曾和张颜齐一起看过的关于宇宙的纪录片，当我们遥望星系时，我们是在遥望过去，我们总是在看到亿年前发生的事情。宇宙初期的一颗恒星，百亿年后他的光才抵达你眼中，你看到他最闪耀的时刻，或许也正经历死亡。所以就和那颗恒星告别吧，你和恒星的命运，注定是擦身而过。

翟潇闻湿答答地被焉栩嘉抵在床边喘，像随时能被操碎了。翟潇闻仰头吻他，眼睛湿漉漉地看他，好像是真的爱他。

焉栩嘉捏住翟潇闻的手指放在唇边亲吻，下面狠狠撞进他的更深处，翟潇闻颤抖着在他怀里高 潮，焉栩嘉近乎施虐地抽插，翟潇闻哑着哭腔求他，他便吻上去，只留下翟潇闻细碎的呻吟。

翟潇闻累极了蜷在床上，焉栩嘉从背后抱住他，低音炮烧着翟潇闻的耳朵。焉栩嘉是喜欢翟潇闻的，喜欢不需要结果，只要尽情快乐。

焉栩嘉有早课，给翟潇闻预订好早餐就要走，出门时差点被滑板绊倒。昨天两个人都心急，滑板就随手一扔。焉栩嘉捡起那块板，板尾喷绘的YoRoll刺进眼睛，他立刻去看底下的支架，角落里刻着不明显的808Bass。第一眼见到张颜齐的时候焉栩嘉就该想到的，那样的熟悉感，不会来自其他人。

翟潇闻快到中午才醒，叫了几声嘉哥没有回应，拿了手机想骂他拔屌无情，才看到焉栩嘉发的微信，去上课了，订好了早餐给前台打电话能送到房间，不放心他一个人玩滑板把板带去学校再给他，红包两百备注打车。

翟潇闻回他，好的嘉哥，谢谢嘉哥，随后又回了张颜齐醒目的99+, 别问了，还活着。翟潇闻盯着天花板等早餐，音乐播放器从《水星记》换到了《天文特征》，“咫尺远近却无法靠近的那个人，可能得留在来生。”翟潇闻想如果能早点遇见焉栩嘉就好了，在被那颗恒星的引力捕获之前，在还没发觉十五六岁爱上的人会害他一生之前。毕竟和一颗恒星告别又谈何容易，翟潇闻叹了口气，张颜齐喜欢的这些虚无缥缈又浪漫至极的东西，真烦。

翟潇闻先回了趟家，没想到张颜齐坐在客厅，眼下的青色像是彻夜未眠，手边的烟灰缸塞满了烟蒂。

“哥？”翟潇闻奇怪，工作日的张颜齐应该穿得人模人样在CBD最高的写字楼扮演社会精英。

“去哪了？”张颜齐本来就低的声音因为抽烟和彻夜不眠变得沙哑，脸上的严肃甚至压住了疲倦，他问：“为什么不接电话，为什么不回家？”

翟潇闻一开始是打算道歉的，可张颜齐的质问让他窝火，他突然没了理智地硬刚上去，“我去做我自己了，不像你乐意扮演父亲的骄傲，怎么不敢告诉他你喜欢当地下rapper而不是社会精英啊，YoRoll？”

翟潇闻觉得自己混蛋，可他强忍着没去看张颜齐的表情，他害怕张颜齐对他失望。张颜齐从小就优秀听话，没有怨言地完成父母的每一步规划，翟潇闻一直以为他哥生来就没有反骨，直到他发现张颜齐开始抽烟，开始玩滑板，开始在地下唱痛苦和爱情。那时候翟潇闻十五六岁，混进过club听张颜齐的live。舞台上的张颜齐很酷，上一个让翟潇闻觉得酷的是白天的布鲁斯韦恩，晚上的黑暗骑士。也是在那个时候，翟潇闻发现他对他亲哥的依赖，崇拜，迷恋都在这昏暗隐晦的地方长成了爱。在很长一段时间里翟潇闻都痛苦不堪，他厌恶自己是同性恋，厌恶自己背徳的欲望，他整夜整夜地失眠，依赖药物才能勉强合眼，然后又被梦魇折磨。直到焉栩嘉出现，溺水的人才在濒死前抓到了浮木，焉栩嘉给他体贴和温柔，填满他羞耻的欲望，他才发现原来快乐就是快乐，不需要掺兑痛苦。

翟潇闻坐在教室的窗边等焉栩嘉，不一会儿对方就踩着滑板从人群里出现，停在一颗银杏树下，风一吹，金黄的银杏叶就像星星哗啦啦地落在他头上。 偏偏是张颜齐也爱玩的滑板，偏偏是张颜齐等过他的那棵树，翟潇闻觉得自己卑鄙，紧抓着焉栩嘉，又放不下张颜齐，甚至在撕扯的痛苦里发觉到快感，他想要爱时炙热碾压，恨时榨干鲜血，他想要白日做梦，想要互相亏欠，他想要一切，除了平静地告别。

翟潇闻和焉栩嘉在食堂吃饭，张颜齐提着换洗衣物出现在他面前时翟潇闻只觉得鼻酸。 从小到大他们吵嘴打架，无论错的是谁，张颜齐都是先道歉的人，因为他说他是哥哥，是再生气也会为翟潇闻打伞的人。

翟潇闻小跑着去给张颜齐打饭，生怕掉了眼泪被他笑话。张颜齐在焉栩嘉对面坐下来，客气地问他能不能聊聊。

焉栩嘉看着西装革履的张颜齐觉得恍惚，只是那个声音却在真真切切地在证明他就是YoRoll，是焉栩嘉追过的live，喷绘的名字，挨过的拳头，经年的痴迷。

“我教闻闻玩过滑板，摔痛了他就再不肯玩。我看他手臂上有伤，想他昨天也一定摔得很痛，焉同学，你以后能保护他不受伤吗？”

焉栩嘉看着张颜齐，原来对方长有一双下耷的眼睛，无辜而深情，只是被他看着，就会产生被他爱着的错觉。 或许就是这样的错觉让焉栩嘉对张颜齐说不出和对翟潇闻一样的答案。还好这时候翟潇闻端着餐盘回来，问他们在说什么。

“和焉同学聊了聊滑板。”张颜齐接过餐盘，发现全是他在校时爱吃的菜。

“焉同学？”翟潇闻被逗笑了，接着对焉栩嘉说，“嘉嘉，你别看我哥穿得人模狗样的，玩滑板还是很酷的，你们可以切磋一下。”

三个人吃完饭就真的玩起了滑板，准确来说是张颜齐和焉栩嘉在玩，翟潇闻站在旁边吃冰棍。张颜齐穿着西装不方便做动作，滑了两圈就去给焉栩嘉做指导。焉栩嘉说想学Ollie，张颜齐便手把手地教他。

焉栩嘉买下那块板子，亲手喷上YoRoll，又私心地刻上自己的名字，放在club后台当作生日礼物时都没指望被接受，但现在正被YoRoll本人用来教他一直想学的Ollie。而半年前焉栩嘉在club看live，中途有人轰YoRoll下台，焉栩嘉为他出头挨了打，最后还睡了他亲弟弟。

焉栩嘉觉得自己混蛋得可以。

焉栩嘉再见到张颜齐，是翟潇闻邀他去看live。翟潇闻惊讶焉栩嘉也知道张颜齐是YoRoll，焉栩嘉说你忘了你曾在club前救过我吗。翟潇闻恍然大悟，对厚，听说酒吧门口能捡尸，结果被尸给捡了。

张颜齐一直以为翟潇闻不知道他爱好rap这事，所以半年前翟潇闻向家里出柜，搬去和他住之后他就没再唱过，结果翟潇闻不仅知道还偷偷来过好多回。张颜齐不知道翟潇闻在的时候自己有没有唱过情歌，那都是写给他的，但今天不会唱了，谁都可以给翟潇闻唱情歌，除了他张颜齐。

翟潇闻后来没再看过张颜齐的live，当焉栩嘉说陪他一起时，溺过水的人才敢紧抓着浮木再次踏入水域。张颜齐在台上依旧很酷，如果回到十五六岁，翟潇闻想他还是会爱上这样的张颜齐，甚至会任由这爱像缠满全身的荆棘，束手束脚，流血流泪。翟潇闻去抓焉栩嘉的手却扑了空，喊了好几遍焉栩嘉才从台上分出神来问他怎么了。翟潇闻也不知道怎么了，他只是不敢确定如果他再次溺水，还抓不抓得住浮木。

YoRoll又回到underground，焉栩嘉常去看他的live，他们对说唱有相同的理解和态度，后来他们一起写歌，一起打游戏，一起玩滑板，一起登台演出，808Bass光明正大地和YoRoll出现在一起。焉栩嘉很享受和张颜齐相处，他们有太多共同爱好，或者说是张颜齐做什么都吸引着他。 他甚至因为忘乎所以而忽略了他和张颜齐之间，还隔着翟潇闻。

年底一众朋友都在club跨年，姚琛打碟，其他人蹦迪，夏之光拉上翟潇闻非要去指闪亮的灯球。张颜齐熟人多，走一轮下来已经捐了靠在卡座里回血，旁边坐着不会喝酒的焉栩嘉。

张颜齐本来是靠在沙发背上的，头一歪靠上了焉栩嘉的肩膀，张颜齐惊醒过来一脸迷茫，好半天才嘟嘟囔囔地说，“闻闻......我想...上厕所......”

张颜齐被酒精麻痹了意识，只是凭着本能在找翟潇闻，焉栩嘉看了眼舞池里和夏之光正battle的翟潇闻，索性自己架起张颜齐往洗手间走。张颜齐醉得凶，整个人压在他身上，带着酒味的鼻息直呼在他耳边，焉栩嘉觉得自己也要醉了。张颜齐放完水打开门差点跌倒，焉栩嘉迅速把他捞起来靠着自己，却突然被张颜齐环抱住，低音抵在他耳边，“闻闻......我想......抱抱你......好吗....”

焉栩嘉觉得他的耳朵被张颜齐烧了个洞，可能心也是。他挣脱开张颜齐的怀抱，反手把对方抵在门板上，要那个喝得烂醉才敢说真话的人看清楚，他是焉栩嘉。

但张颜齐实在太醉了，对他的质问没有反应，只是哀伤地看着他，好像在看他无望的爱人。焉栩嘉向前一步吻住张颜齐的唇，闭了眼便分不清脸上的湿热是谁的眼泪，也分不清这个吻在成全谁的美梦。

翟潇闻推门而进，焉栩嘉听到一直绷紧的弦“啪”的一声断掉了。

翟潇闻在舞池看到他们进了厕所，却一直没有出来，他有点担心便过来看看。翟潇闻不是傻子，他不是不知道焉栩嘉喜欢张颜齐，他只是无能为力，他背徳地爱上亲哥哥，卑鄙地利用焉栩嘉，他让每个人都备受煎熬，却毫无用处。

翟潇闻想要逃走，焉栩嘉却叫住他，“潇闻，”

还是和以前一样的，别人叫他小翟，焉栩嘉叫他潇闻，那种隐晦的亲密感。

“张颜齐爱的从来不是我。”

“你也从未爱过我，不是吗？”

焉栩嘉走了，翟潇闻扶着张颜齐回家，新年倒数到最后三秒，

“三” “张颜齐，你有没有后悔是我哥。”

“二” “我很后悔你只能是我哥。” 

“一” “我爱你，哥哥。”

全文完


End file.
